


Consequences At 30,000 Feet

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Vomiting, Watson's Woes Merry Month of Drabbles 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: John and Sherlock are on a plane flight, John's trying to read while Sherlock experiences some difficulties. Very un-wordy hijinx ensue.Written for the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles prompt onWatson's Woes, the five words: Breathe; Haunt; Stab; Swim; Evil; Weak; Clench; Emotion; Anger; Weary.





	Consequences At 30,000 Feet

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words! OMG! Ahem. Thought I'd give this a go, as it's been a while since I've done some drabbles. Also, did I mention _100 words_?! \o/

“John… can’t breathe.”

“How’re you speaking, then?” John replied, turning a page in his book. “Shush, I’m at the reveal of why the cabin was haunted.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Clearly the lover stab—”

“You’re angling to _swim_ home.”

“Using the evil—”

“Sherlock.”

Sherlock gave a weak cough, clenching his shirt, voice full of emotion. “I expected a _doctor_ to _care_ his friend was _dying_ at 30,000 feet.”

John sighed, voice infused with weary anger. “If you’d hadn’t set up a miniature _drug lab_ in our hotel room and—”

“Boring!” Sherlock drawled, belched, and vomited upon John’s book. “...oops.”


End file.
